Even the Nights Are Better
by Boots
Summary: Hi everyone! this is my first attempt at a fan fic. I'm a rocketshipper all the way so don't expect much else than that, k? this is what I call my 'candy' because it's short and sweet. Jessie recalls when she first met James. (Jessie's POV) r&r and all th


Authors note: Hi! I'm a new author here so lay easy on the flames if you r/r- please do by the way- i like to hear what you think. I Usually don't do songfics but this was in my mind for a while. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or James (aren't they the best?^_^)  
  
  
Even The Nights Are Better  
  
Jessie sat on a hill overlooking a humble town as a low breeze whisped by. Slowly a small tear trinckled down her cheek and into the wind. She began to remember when James came into her life. She closed her eyes and relived the memories...   
  
She walked slowly down the hall at Pokemon Tech where she was enrolled, taking careful steps ignoring the constant snickering of a group of girls she passed. She turned to her locker and tried to ignore the happy couple on her left, who were playfully kissing and talking about anything that came to mind. Knowing she couldn't, Jessie sadly watched them and it made her fell worse.   
  
I- I was lonely one,  
Wondering what went wrong.  
Why love, had gone,  
And left me lonely-  
  
Jessie quickly grabbed her needed books and left the love scene with her depression growing larger in her empty heart. Some friends of her ex walked by looking for a good time, and one of them shot out a hand pulling a book out of her hands. The rest of her books and papers tumbled to the ground as the boys walked away, not caring if their loud insults reached her earshot. She kneeled down to start picking up her scattered papers, almost wanting to cry from enbarrassment. Now, of course, the snickering turned to laughter and became more intense around her. Jessie felt her eyes sting with hot tears and as she was about to wipe them away with her hand, she stopped halfway and cursed herself. Get a hold of yourself, She pleaded with her mind. Just suck it up to the damn idiots. Ignore them. She let out a small sniff. Their not there..... their not there......  
  
  
I- I was so confused,  
Feeling like I'd just been used.  
  
  
Regaining herself she reached out and made a soft grab for a paper in front of her, when a warm surface rested upon her hand. She cautiously looked up and her eyes met with two glistening emeralds. The stranger smiled. He had on tan pants with strapped suspenders that matched his buttoned white shirt. He had longish blue hair that covered his head like a paper bag. He was leaning on one knee and in his other hand he had a messy group of her papers he had already picked up. Jessie felt herself go red as she looked back at her hand with his on top of it. She quickly pulled it away to prevent further embarassment. The strange boy's smile faded a bit and he handed her the papers as an apoligy if he embarassed her. She smiled before they introduced thierselves and walked to their next classes togather.  
  
Then you came, to me,  
And my lonelyness left me.  
  
I used to think I was tied to a heartache,  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I found you  
  
Chorus  
Even the nights are better  
Now that were here together  
Even the nights are better   
Since I found you-   
  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside ya   
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you  
  
Jessie wiped another tear from her eye. She had been crying for hours when the the testing reults came in. I failed, She thought, everything my momma taught me in life when I was little means nothing now, she sobbed silently a bit more at the thought of her dead mother. She felt a hand rubbing her shoulder comfortly to warm her up from the cool night air. She knew who it was. Her only best friend looked at her with his concerned emerald eyes. I'm fine, she mentally assured him. She knew he did just as bad as she did on the exams, maybe even worse, so togather thay shared thier grief. Jessie slowly rested her head on his chest and listened to his breathing. Poor guy, She thought. She remembered him avoiding to tell her about his home life, exept that he had everything he wanted possible exept his freedom, or love from his parents. He went through so much, having no friends and running away from his controlling parents. She sighed and wiped her tears away.  
  
You- you knew just what to do,  
Because you have been lonely too-  
And you showed, me how,  
To ease the pain-  
  
His blue hair brushed againsed her head as he kissed her forehead, sending chills down her spine. Even though in the moonlight he couldn't see her, she blushed profusely and wrapped a hand lightly around his waist. Someday, She would say to him, We'll leave this dump and start a knew life free of rules and guilt, and no one will tell us what to do. Jessie rubbed her eye as she lifted her head. He'd fallen asleep. She brushed a piece of hair from his face and looked up at the moon.   
  
James...... She now was deep in thought. I'd be lost without you. How I wish you knew how much you ment to me.........  
  
And you, did more than mend a broken heart,  
'Cause now you've made a fire start  
And I, I can't see, that you feel the same way.  
  
I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me   
Until you told me  
And now that I found you  
  
Even the nights are better  
Now that were here together  
Even the nights are better   
Since I found you-   
  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya   
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you-  
  
Jessie opened her eyes. She didn't notice she was crying the whole time the memories flooded back. The sun was just setting over the mountains and the first stars were coming out through the pink and orange sky. Jessie slowly stood up and dried her face. She sighed sadly and her voice shook. He'll never know, She thought darkly. She heard the dampend grass crunch behind her as James joined her on the hill. She turned around abruptly only to become face-to-face with him.  
"You're crying again," He said and wiped her eyes with the back of his fingers. "What were you thinking about?"  
Jessie felt all sadness drain away from her as she said,"I was thinking about when I fell in love with you."  
James' mouth opened a bit, like he was shocked in a way, but instead put all fear aside; putting a hand on her chin he kissed her, ever so gently, then becoming long and passionate, her arms around his neck and through his silky hair, his arms around her back; and she knew that he loved her as long as she did, maybe longer.  
  
I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me,  
Until you told me  
And now that I found you  
  
Even the nights are better  
Now that were here together  
Even the nights are better   
Since I found you-   
  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside ya   
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you.....  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end! I hoped you liked it. Most people probably haven't heard that song by Air Supply, but if you did, good for you! More coming soon, they might be under different categories. See you again! ~~Boots^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
